Ryūko Matoi
Ryūko Matoi is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series Kill la Kill. She transferred to Honnōji Academy searching for the twin of her red Scissor Blade and the person who used it to murder her father, Isshin Matoi. It is later revealed that she had supposedly died after a failed experiment to fuse her with Life Fibers, and is the younger daughter of Ragyō Kiryūin and sister of Satsuki Kiryūin. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Matoi is a professional wrestler currently signed to Cartoon Anime Society Z (CASZ), Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) in its developmental territory APEX Underground, and Final Frontier Federation. Background * Series: Kill la Kill * Species: Life Fibers-infused Human * Age: 17 * Height: 5’3” * Weight: 122 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) CASZ, APEX (AU), F3 (Formerly) FTW, SPARK, AWF, NCW * Debut: 2013–2014 * Status: Active * Billed from: (Currently) Tokyo, Japan (Formerly) Honnō City, Japan * Allies: Satsuki Kiryūin (sister), Mako Mankanshoku (best friend), Mikasa Ackerman, Rin Okumura, Percy Jackson, Ruby Rose, Christa Moxley, Enrique * Rivals: Nui Harime, Ragyō Kiryūin (mother) * Twitter: @GuitarCaseVagabond Professional wrestling career Cartoon Anime Society Z Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground (2013–present) On the July 4, 2013 episode of AIW, Matoi debuted in a match against Ellie Langford in a winning effort via submission. On August 1, 2013, Matoi was announced to be part of a tournament to determine the next number one contender against Rukia Kuchiki for her APEX Underground Women’s Championship. On August 8, 2013, Matoi defeated Trish in the quarterfinals match. On August 15, 2013, Matoi defeated Mikasa Ackerman in the semifinals. At APEX Uprising, she defeated Sasha Slasher and Carrie White in the finals to become the challenger for Rukia’s title. Anime Wrestling Federation Japanese Animation Wrestling Women’s Tag Team Champion (2016–2017) Full Throttle Wrestling Northern Carnage Wrestling Allegheny Mountain Wrestling (2016) It was announced on February 20, 2016 that Matoi had signed with NCW and would be start her career by competing in the promotions new developmental territory Allegheny Mountain Wrestling. She spent much of her time battling against Holly Storm for the AMW Female’s Championship, though she was unsuccessfully in her efforts. Main Roster (2017–2019) Matoi made her main roster debut on April 15, 2017 at Rejuvenation by entering the 20-woman Royal Rumble for the NCW World Women’s Championship. She spent over ten minutes in the match before being eliminated. Personality Ryūko has a relatively simple personality: fierce and stubborn. She fears little, which is demonstrated when she directly and disrespectfully addresses Satsuki Kiryūin, demanding that her questions be answered, and when she fights Takaharu Fukuroda even though she is clearly overpowered. Later on she is shown to be quite embarrassed when she is forced to fight in Senketsu's very revealing alternate form, though she overcomes her embarrassment in “Junketsu” showing that while she is not afraid of fighting to her death, she is somewhat self-conscious. Sometimes she can be shown calm, polite, content and warmly flattered. This is mostly seen when eating with the Mankanshoku family and “A Loser I Can't Hate”. She admires the way Mako's mother makes food and has kind manners. She later is seen telling Senketsu how fun dinner was with them because of how her mother died when she was young and her dad sent her to a boarding school, never knowing how a family dinner was like. Her flattery is highlighted in “If Only I Had Thorns Like a Thistle…” when Mataro tried to steal Ryūko's wallet and mug her, she was cool with the intention of fighting, criticizing how street punking doesn't work for him and how goofy his gang was. After defeating them, she lets it slide by not fighting people who can't fight back. This is also seen with most opponents she faces when she often states the obvious. She shows fierce determination in finding her father's killer. Her stubbornness was taken up to ridiculous levels when she managed to free herself from Ragyō's mind control by merely punching herself. This same episode, however, has one of few demonstrations of shock on her part, when Ragyō defeats Satsuki, rips out Ryūko's heart and reveals to be her mother. When Ryūko is brainwashed after being forced to put on Junketsu by Ragyō, her personality changes to be wild and sadistic, everything around her without reason. After she is freed she goes back to her usual personality, but is somewhat calmer and more mature. She also makes peace with Satsuki and is able to fight with her as a comrade, but is still having trouble recognizing her as her sister. Although, after Satsuki catches her when she is falling back to earth and welcomes her home warmly, Ryūko replies by calling her “sis.” Personal life In wrestling Matoi does best as a hard-hitting brawler with a taste of high-flying, her strikes being very stiff and fast-paced maneuvers being hard to keep up with. Finishing moves * Fiber Lost / Sen’i Sōshitsu (Avalanche bodyscissors backflip into a Back-to-back Kneeling Piledriver) * Kisaragi ''(Double Wrist-lock Bicycle Knee Strike) – used rarely; last resort * ''Scissor Blade (Wrist-lock transitioned into a Short-arm Lariat) Signature moves * Argentine Powerbomb * Beserker Mode / Senketsu Rush (Forearm Smash followed by a European Uppercut followed by a Back Kick followed by a Backfist followed by a Discus Elbow Smash) * Cobra Clutch * Diving Elbow Drop * Elbow Smash * Electric Chair Drop, sometimes used as a counter * Forearm Smash, sometimes flying to a cornered opponent * Fresh Blood (Fireman’s Carry Neckbreaker Slam) * Headbutt * High Knee * Inverted Double Leg Slam * Inverted DDT, dropped during application of a hammerlock * Japanese Arm Drag, sometimes done repeatedly in succession * Lariat * Matoi Roll (Modified Victory Roll, as a Powerbomb counter) – adopted from Manami Toyota * Multiple kick variations ** Big Boot ** Corner Springboard Side ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope, to an opponent on the outside or while sliding ** Enzuigiri ** Leg Lariat ** Super, usually preceded by a Turnbuckle Powerbomb * Multiple Suplex variations ** Bridging / Release Dragon ** Bridging Half-hatch ** Exploder ** German, occasionally followed by a Scissor Blade ** Leg-hook Sitout Slam ** Pumphandle ** Straight Jacket * Pumphandle Side Slam * Red Fiber Bomb (Spin-out Sitout Powerbomb) * Running Leg Drop * Seated Fujiwara Armbar * Senketsu Senjin / Blade Flash (Over-the-shoulder Back-to-belly Piledriver onto the knee) * Senketsu Shippu / Senketsu Gale (Diving Forearm Smash) * Senjin Shippu / Blade Gale (Diving Somersault Neckbreaker, often floated over into a small package) * Spear * Suicide Dive, sometimes transitioned into an elbow smash * Tornado DDT Nicknames * “(The) Guitar Case Vagabond” * “The Kanto Vagabond” * “The Guitar Case Drifter” Managers Entrance themes * “In Between” by Beartooth (AU; July 4, 2013 – present) * “Before My Body Is Dry” by Mika Kobayashi (AWF) * “Rebellion” by CFO$ (AWF; used while teaming with Mikasa Ackerman) * “Celtic Invasion” by CFO$ (FTW; 2015 – 2017 / SPARK; 2017 – 2019) * “Bleed the Same” by Remains of Jade (AMW; 2016) * “Master of Puppets” by Metallica (NCW; 2017 – 2019) Championships and accomplishments Anime Wrestling Federation * AWF Women’s Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mikasa Ackerman Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers